Bite Me
by 2Padfoot00Moony7
Summary: Challenge Fic. James argues with a vampire, Sirius has fangs, Peter isn't clumsy, Lily gets drunk and well, Remus is a werewolf! For Halloween. Slight slash.


**Bite Me.**

It was the morning Remus dreaded above all others. It was the morning of the thirty-first of the tenth month.

It was the morning of Halloween.

And sure enough, when Remus dragged his sorry carcass out of bed for a cold shower, there was pumpkins and costume idea's floating all over the place. Every year, the Three Broomsticks held a Halloween Party that the last two Hogwarts years were allowed to attend.

And to Remus' absolute down right horror, he was in his second to last year. Of course, his friends (being the Marauder's) had gone every year, sneaking out under James' invisibility cloak, but this year, this year Sirius had sworn that Remus would go too.

Full stop. No arguing.

"Looking forward to tonight?" Sirius asked, bouncing excitedly on the spot when Remus walked back into the dorm, scowling at everything in his path. Remus grunted. "That's the spirit" Sirius grinned, his bouncing getting faster, "Guess what?! Lily said there'll be muggle chocolate this year! Like snars bars and mickers!"

Remus paused in doing up his shoe, frowning at Sirius. Now, after growing up as a half-blood, Remus could pretty much swear that there was no such thing as 'snars bars and mickers'. "You what?"

"Snars and mickers. Muggle chocolate!" Sirius repeated, dead panned.

"Mars bars and snickers Sirius! Mars bars and snickers!" a white sheet sighed tiredly, or at least, what Remus had taken to be a white sheet.

"What the hell?!"

"Peter's a ghost this year," Sirius informed Remus, motioning towards the white sheet, "It's his costume!"

Remus blinked. Then shook his head, turning back to his bed with a resigned groan. He didn't want to get involved with their silly, immature and _childish _games. He was above all that. He was a prefect. He was sixteen years old. But he couldn't help himself from simply mentioning-

"I may refuse to celebrate Halloween, but even _I _know that ghosts look nothing like that!" Remus said in his best prefect voice, "You should've done a simple Translucent Charm to make him ghost like."

Sirius' face dropped into a sulk, "I offered. But the cheeky sod said he didn't trust me pointing a wand in his direction."

"I would take it if I were you Peter," Remus said kindly, "It's either that or have him whine at you until your dying days."

"Still, would you let Padfoot perform that kind of charm on you?"

Remus had to admit the boy had a point; the amount of things that could go wrong with a Translucent Charm done by Sirius just wasn't worth considering. "Ask Lily," he suggested instead, "She's brilliant at charms!"

The sheet nodded thoughtfully, scurrying towards the door and leaping backwards as it was thrown open. James sauntered in, swinging his hips with a quick flick of his hair.

Remus' jaw dropped. "…James, is there any point pointing out how incredibly _gay _and well, stupid you look?"

James stood in the middle of the room, tight PVC suit hugging his figure with the silky black tail swishing out behind him. His face had been elongated slightly, enhancing his features into more of a feline look, his eyes coloured a vivid green and ears poking out of his scalp as he scowled at Remus.

But it was the leather gloves with metal claws that really floored Remus.

"I don't care. The looks I'm getting are really quite amazing and that's all I care about."

Remus sat down, a steady drip of fear pooling in his belly. He couldn't help but curse who ever was up there for giving him such strange and weird friends.

"Don't forget me, Moony!" Sirius all but screamed, dropping his dressing gown in one fluid moment before prancing around the room.

Remus opened his mouth, shut it again and raised an eyebrow instead.

Sirius stood next to James, black leather trousers clinging to his legs as a blood red cape swirled around his shoulders and bare chest. Ink black hair contrasted dramatically with the oddly pale skin and blood red lips. Sharp white fangs indented the bottom lip slightly, giving it away.

Sirius stalked over to him, teeth bared, flashing sharp white fangs before Remus was hauled to his feet. "And what am I?" he asked fearfully, hoping against hope that he wouldn't be forced into leather or PVC, "And where's your top?" Though, he had to admit to himself, he was rather hoping Sirius was going to remain half-naked. He rather liked the sight.

"I'm not wearing one," Sirius dismissed, waving a hand, "And you my dear, are going to be a-" Sirius flourished a dark shape enthusiastically, dropping it on Remus' head, "-witch."

Silence.

Until-

"NO!" Remus tore the hat off his head, flinging it back towards the amused Animagus, "I am _not _cross dressing."

"Troll?"

"No."

"Hag?"

"No."

"Er- an ugly Slytherin? They're pretty scary."

"What? No!"

"Oh come on, play along! Other wise I'll put you in a pumpkin outfit…"

Remus dithered, debating whether or not Sirius would actually carry out his threat. After deciding that Sirius would more than likely force him into a _witch's _outfit if he refused, Remus groaned in defeat. "Fine. I'll be a-"

"GREEK GOD!" James screamed suddenly, pointing at Remus triumphantly. "Get him in a toga, give him one of those crown-y things, brown up his skin and you're good to go!"

But Sirius wrinkled his nose, "Nah. How about ones of those weird muggle people in green that have those things that shoot fire and kill people?"

"A solider?"

"That's the ticket! Be a shoulder Rem!"

Remus frowned but said nothing.

This time it was James who shook his head, "No. Remus has never been boyish enough for that, what about the grim-reaper!?"

The two black-haired Marauder's shared a glance. "Nah."

"Zombie," a newly translucent Peter suggested as he slipped back into the room, "They're pretty gruesome. And scary."

Sirius cocked his head thoughtfully, "It needs to be sexy though."

"Or how about a werewolf?" Remus interjected hurriedly, tapping a foot impatiently before he got dressed up in Sirius' idea of 'sexy'.

The other three fell silent, staring at him slightly; obviously worried he was being sarcastic.

Remus rolled his eyes, "Oh come on! You would've mentioned it ages ago if you weren't so afraid of offending me. I want to be a werewolf; should be pretty easy right?"

Sirius frowned, eyebrows slanting worriedly, "Are you sure? I mean, are you just going to go as yourself or what?"

Remus hid a small smile. "Thanks Sirius, though it is true I don't need a mask to be scary enough."

"I didn't mean that," Sirius said hurriedly.

Remus rolled his eyes again, baring his teeth in a wolfish smile. "Of course I'm not going as myself, that would be a bit of a give away wouldn't it now?"

A tense smile then- "Fake fur is what we need. And lot's of it."

"No, no… Ripped clothes and claws."

"Teeth!"

"Blood!"

Remus retreated to his bed silently, leaving the others to bicker over his costume. His heart was hammering in his chest, and despite his reassuring smiles, casual tone of voice, he was shaking inside.

It was difficult to have a sense of humour over something so serious, but then again, he knew with all his heart, that if he didn't try to laugh it off, then he'd never learn to live with himself just the way he was.

**.x0x.**

"… I watched it over the summer actually. I couldn't believe it when Dracula died! I mean, he loved her! He didn't want to condemn her!" Lily was saying passionately as Remus nodded along, watching James and Sirius get steadily closer.

"Remus! Remus, we've got your costume!" Sirius threw a bundle into his arms, smiling. "Who loved who?"

Rolling her eyes at him, Lily said shortly, "Dracula."

Sirius brightened up immediately, revolving on the spot, "I'm Dracula." (1)

"Very good Black," she muttered, pushing her way past him before James could explain his ludicrous outfit.

"Are we going yet?" Peter asked as he appeared from seemingly nowhere, his movements surprisingly fluid and ghost like.

James shook his head, gazing after Lily with a longing look in his eye, "What do you think she'll be dressed up as…? Do you think she'll take the advice I gave her last year?"

Sirius snorted. Last Halloween, Lily had done herself up as an old queen complete with a beautiful dress and big hair. James had gone up to her and told her that she should dress more sexily, something -

"… Like a nurse. I'd let you doctor me all you like," Sirius was recounting, thumping James' shoulder. "The look on her face when you said that, mate."

Remus hid a smile, knowing that James honestly thought Lily enjoyed compliments like that. Glancing apprehensively at the bundle in his arms, he heaved a sigh, deciding to get it over and done with.

**.x0x.**

"Remus… Remus come on out!" Sirius tapped on the bathroom door as he leant against it.

"No!" Came the replying squeak. "What the hell are you dressing me in!?"

"It's Halloween Remus! Everybody strips off and dresses like a slut on Halloween!"

"Yeah but I don't want to," Remus muttered through the door, "A slut on Halloween is like a grim reaper in the Nativity play."

"You what?"

"Muggle thing – doesn't matter," Remus shouted back, fidgeting with the trousers Sirius had provided.

Glancing in the mirror again, Remus tucked a piece of hair behind his ears, eyes travelling up and down his body.

Sirius had given him a pair of leather trousers identical to his own, except these ones were brown and ripped; for a top, Remus was wearing an old shirt with the buttons torn off and dirt and blood swiped all over it. Sirius had yet to perform a nifty little charm that would provide Remus with wolf-fur on his chest and back.

On instructions, Remus hadn't shaved and had drawn army lines with mud on his face.

Sirius started pounding on the door again. "For crying out loud, Remus! Just come out! You don't even look slutty!"

"I know," Remus balled back, "But you said you want to put make-up on me! And you can see my scars!"

Having had enough, Sirius blasted the door away and strolled in casually, as though he did that everyday. Taking a quick look at the werewolf, he smiled, trying not to blush, "You look brilliant! Just let me add a few touches…"

**.x0x.**

Sirius all but bounced down the stairs, red cape flying out behind him. Remus staggered down them a few minutes later, cheeks flushed when all faces turned towards him.

"Ready to go, Jamsie ol' boy?"

"Yeah," James turned to stare wistfully at Lily, "If only she'd taken my advice…"

Peter thumped him on the shoulder, "Now, now James, you know she won't appreciate you being perverted."

James scowled and was just about to retort when Remus finally walked up to them, feet dragging along the floor. "Looking good mate," he said instead, "Time to go I think."

Peter sighed, hurriedly stuffed the rest of his Whispa bar into his mouth and followed his friends.

As they walked along corridors, they received a mixture of catcalls and insults as well as a fair few stares from the female population. "I could get used to this," Sirius whispered to Remus as they walked into the Entrance Hall.

Remus, who was all but dying inside, simply nodded his head and kept his eyes on the floor; Sirius got stared at as it was.

"Wow Remus, those scars look so realistic! They're a brilliant touch!" One of Lily's friends was saying as she traced one that went from his collar-bone to his navel.

"All my idea of course," Sirius winked and started up a conversation with he girl to save Remus the embarrassment. "So, ma petit amis, has Lily finally decided to succumb to the awful charms of James Potter and his inept flirting ways, or is she being difficult?"

"Difficult of course," the girl said solemnly, "We all keep telling her that James Potter is an excellent choice, but she'll have none of it I'm afraid."

Remus rolled his eyes and turned his back on the conversation, letting his gaze wonder round the hall. Nobody else, he soon saw, was as extravagantly dressed as the Marauder's. In fact, most of the girls were wearing nothing but lingerie and the boys had done nothing except slap a bit of fake-blood on.

"Remus…? Remus are you alright? You look quite pale?"

Remus shook his head slightly, eyes focusing on the warrior princess in front of him. "Yeah, I'm fine, sorry Lily, what were you saying?"

"I was asking if you ever used to go trick-or-treating when you were younger?" she sighed wistfully, staring towards the group of Slytherins, "I always used to go with Sev you know, every year we'd dress up in the same costume and then hide in the woods afterwards-"

"Why hello there my darling Lily, may I say that you look simply ravishing tonight. Care to allow me to accompany you to the party?" He held his arm out, the affect some-how ruined by his over pompous voice.

She threw him a look of disgust, "Potter, if you honestly think that dressing-up as a gay prostitute is the way to catch my eye, then I suggest you see a good healer."

As she turned and stalked away, Sirius doubled over laughing, clutching James for support.

"Moony… Do I really look that gay?"

"Yes," Remus replied instantly. But James' face fell and he quickly added, "But it sort of suits you."

**.x0x.**

"Firewhiskey anyone?" Sirius asked the minute they reached the over-decorated pub. Pumpkins and tissue paper, cauldrons and slime littered the pavement outside; fake cob-webs hung down from the doorway, sticking to anyone who dared to enter; shadows flickered over the walls and an eerie howling was coming from within.

Peter and Remus shared a worried glance as the edged closer towards the doorway; James and Sirius having strode in like it didn't matter.

When they were still stood outside two minutes later, Sirius' eerily pale face appeared with a roll of the eyes and a mutter of, "Wusses," before he grabbed their elbows and yanked them inside.

The normal tables and chairs had been moved to create a dance floor with mist swirling around the ankles of the dancers; bats and spiders dangled from the ceiling; the windows blacked out and skeletons were jiggling around in dark corners.

"See what you've been missing out on?" Sirius grinned, grabbing Remus by the shoulders and yanking him to the dance floor, "Isn't this just amazing!"

Remus smiled reluctantly in reply, "I suppose it's not so bad."

"Do you what's even better?" Sirius murmured in his ear, breath tickling Remus' ear.

"OI! MOONY! PADFOOT! GET YOUR ARSES OVER HERE!" James hollered from over the room, his voice unnaturally loud over the music. He was stood besides three huge barrels, looking into them with wide eyes.

"What, Prongs?" Sirius snapped, not seeing the contents of the barrels at first.

"I-I-is th-that-?" Remus gulped, steadying his voice, "Is that- chocolate?"

James nodded, whiskers twitching as his eyes gleamed. "Three huge barrels of bottomless, free chocolate…"

Remus' hand shot out and he grabbed several different bars of Honeydukes finest. "Wow, just wow."

**.x0x.**

"So," James started, when he sidled up to Sirius. The party had been going on for well over an hour now and Sirius was feeling pleasantly light-headed. "You spoken to Moony yet?

Sirius shook his head solemnly. "I've tried to once or twice but he's too busy scoffing chocolate to really pay much attention to me."

"Oh." James blinked, his mind searching for any plans that could help out his friend.

"Don't worry about it James," Sirius attempted a smile, "I'll talk to him at some point."

"Good. Because it's not good keeping yourself all bottled up."

Sirius rolled his eyes. "I know. You and Moony tell me that pretty much everyday."

"Tell you what everyday?" Remus asked absentmindedly, licking chocolate of his fingers.

"Nothing much." James gave Sirius a pointed look, jutting his chin towards the werewolf. "Hey Remus, can – can I –"

"AND NOW, FOR THE BEST COSTUME AWARD!" Scowling, Sirius turned to see the source of the interruption. A skeleton with a bow tie was stood on a table in front of the bar, a card was clutched in his hands as his empty eyes raked over the crowd.

"THE WINNER OF THE GIRLS CATEGORY IS… (DRUM ROLL PLEASE)…MISS LILY EVANS, WARRIOR PRINCESS EXTRAORDINAIRE, PLEASE COME ON DOWN!"

A spotlight fell upon a much-embarrassed Lily as her friends tried to push towards the talking-skeleton. "That's my girl," James sighed from beside Sirius, "Always the best." Lily was torn between giggling and glowering as a small tiara was placed on her head.

"AND FOR THE BOYS! DRUM ROLL PLEASE! … REMUS LUPIN! THE SCARILIY AUTHENTIC LOOKING WEREWOLF!"

Remus choked, James and Sirius pounding him on the back with wide grins stretched across their faces as Peter shook his hand. "Go on, Moony! Go on down there!"

Head bent to deflect the curious glances, he stumbled his way to the front. The skeleton heaved him up onto the table where Lily gave him a scared glance before a crown was placed on his head.

"OUR EXTREMLY LUCKY WINNERS GET TO KEEP A BARREL OF NEVER-ENDING HONEYDUKES CHOCOLATE AS WELL AS TICKETS FOR THE ANNUAL CREEPS-AND-SCARIES CONVENTION!"

There was a lot of cheering and clapping, especially from the Marauder's, when the skeleton finished his little speech. Remus was grinning at the prospect of a lifetime of chocolate, and Lily was trying to edge her way off the table.

"Oi! Lupin! I've simply got to know the charm for those scars!"

Remus froze, eyes locking on the figure of Severus Snape. Out the corner of his eye, he saw a brief commotion between the Marauder's as James and Peter clung onto Sirius' arms to stop him leaping at Snape and testing out his fangs.

"YES, I'M RATHER CURIOUS MYSLEF, HOW _DID _YOU MANAGE TO GET THOSE SCRAS SO REALISTIC LOOKING?" the skeleton boomed, and suddenly, all eyes, whether human or not, were pegged on Remus, waiting for his answer.

He saw Lily frown, nibbling her lip; he saw Sirius and James glaring at Snape, no doubt thinking of some way of revenge. Sirius looking scarily like a dangerous vampire straight from the pages of a horror-story.

"MR LUPIN?"

"Er- yeah, well, I'm afraid it's classified Marauder's information," he smiled nervously, several people laughing as James and Sirius pushed their way through the crowd.

Jumping lightly onto the table, Sirius bared his fangs. "If you knew, we'd be forced to kill you. Especially as I'm dying to test out my fangs…"

"You can bite me any day of the week!" One girl shouted out, waving her hand in the air,

"No! He can bite _me!"_

"_No! _ME!"

"Thanks," Remus whispered in his ear, "I owe you."

"Not at all my dear Moony, it is _I _who owes _you. _I think you've guaranteed me being laid for the next three months at the very least," Sirius pulled him back through the crowd, to where Peter was waiting for them, "Now, we can either tell you about our revenge on Snivel us or you can act like this conversation never happened and have nothing to do with it."

"Nothing to do with it, thanks."

"Good. Now care for a dance?"

Remus groaned, shoulders slumping. "Haven't we already being through this drab, colourless charade when we first got here?"

"Yeah. But I want to dance again. Come on!"

And without further ado, Remus was half dragged to the middle of the dance floor where Lily and her friends were jumping about wildly with James in the middle of them. "Are they drunk?" Remus asked Sirius quietly, watching as Lily got James to twirl her round.

Sirius shrugged. "Probably. James has being buying them drinks all night." His gaze refocused just over Remus' shoulder as his mouth fell open, "Oh… wow."

Twisting round, Remus could see noting out of the ordinary. "What?"

"That's a real vampire isn't it?" Turning round again, Remus finally found the pale, incredibly gorgeous looking vampire already surrounded by a gaggle of girls. "Can – can we go see him?"

Remus laughed, "Merlin's pants, you fancy _him?" _

Sirius affected an affronted look. "Hey! I have great taste in men thank-you! How can you not see how incredibly hot he is?!"

"Well, he looks rather horrible to me," Remus sniffed, suddenly realising James was listening to their conversation. "Anyway, that werewolf that's just walked in looks much nicer."

"You're a werewolf that's why! Vampires and werewolves have never got on, now have they?"

Remus snorted, throwing Sirius a look of disdain. "You mean to tell me, that you, a highly educated Black, actually believe those Fairy Tales?"

"Well, yeah. Why won't you go talk to him then? Look, he's talking to that werewolf and there's no blood-shed yet."

"Fine," Remus sighed, "But I'm telling you now, vampires tend to be incredibly self absorbed and big-headed; pretty much like you actually."

"Yeah, but looking like that? They have reasons to!"

Remus shook his head but said nothing. They reached the new-comers within seconds. The girls had disappeared when the vampire had bared his fangs threateningly and now the two were stood in a dark corner, glaring at anyone who dared approach them.

As Remus approached though, they stood a little straighter, their eyes locking onto him in some fascination.

"I never knew there was another one around here," the werewolf said, eyes flicking over Remus.

He jerked his head in reply, feeling as though he was talking to an equal for the first time in ages, "Nobody knows, that's probably why."

"So you must go to the school then? You look much too young and well-cared for to be a rogue around here?" the vampire asked, his silky voice surprisingly hypnotic.

Elbowing Sirius, (who looked close to drooling), Remus nodded. "Yeah. My friend here wanted to meet you; he's a vampire of sorts."

The vampire held his nose up, sniffing cautiously. "He has blood flowing through his veins."

"Yeah, it's my costume, see? But I've never met a real vampire before; thought it would be – ah – educational," Sirius butted in before Remus could reply for him, holding his head so that

he was peering from under his fringe.

The vampire half smiled, showing his fangs. "Halloween is the best time of year for monsters like us, no? We can appear to be what we are, even around humans, without causing alarm."

Sirius frowned, eyes flicking to Remus, "Monster? Remus isn't a monster."

The werewolf laughed throatily, half snorting. "Isn't he?"

Gripping Sirius' arm, Remus squeezed it in warning, "Well, we'll leave you to it now. Enjoy the rest of your Halloween."

The werewolf and the vampire inclined their heads as Remus pulled Sirius away, towards the door.

"Sirius, you never, _never _argue with a vampire!" Remus leant against a wall, the cold air sharp against his face, "Trust me on that. They are quite literally willing to fight it out, and believe me; a vampire doesn't need a wand to kill."

Sirius leant next to him, chuckling darkly, "So? They can't call you a monster Rem!"

Remus sighed heavily, one hand ripping the crown from his head and throwing it down. "Try telling them that. I am what I am, Sirius. You can't change that. You can't change everyone's opinion of me, no matter ho hard you try."

They fell into a comfortable silence; Sirius mulling over the words, trying to think of something, _anything _he could do; Remus trying not to feel the familiar pain of never fitting in.

"There you are! Peter was worried that weird vampire guy had got you!" James rushed out, eyes looking anxiously at their necks for anything that looked remotely like a vampire bite.

"No, though Sirius was trying to pick a fight with him," Remus admitted, corners of his mouth twitching.

James' eyes widened, "W-what? Why!?"

"Because he called Remus a monster!" Sirius burst out, eyes hardening defiantly.

James' eyebrows flew into his hair, "How did he even know that you were a werewolf?" he chuckled, "I mean, the costume isn't really a give-away is it?"

"Just the scent or some sort of sense," Remus frowned, half shrugging- it was natural to him, "I'm not entirely sure- it's like I knew he was a real vampire and his companion a real werewolf, but it's – it's difficult to explain."

"Oh. Anyway, Lily's actually agreeing to dance with me!" James grinned, his entire face lighting up, "So I'm going to go and make the most of it. If I get the chance, I'll be sure to stand on that vampire's foot, Sirius."

After James had disappeared through the cobwebs, Sirius went back to staring up at the night sky and wondering how he could prove once and for all, to everybody, that Remus; his friend, was no monster. He had just gotten the gist of some ideal plan when he realised that Remus was actually staring at his mouth, or more accurately, his fangs.

"What?"

"What what?" Remus blinked.

"You were staring at my mouth – why?"

Remus paused, then lifted one hand to cup Sirius' face and ran a thumb over his lips. "I was wondering," he murmured, "What it must be like to kiss somebody with fangs?"

Sirius gulped, straightening up to face Remus, "Why don't you find out?"

Remus kissed him softly, eyes fluttering shut as Sirius pressed him into the wall. It was hesitant and nervous, awkward and strange… yet it felt so good -

"…whoa! Now that is something I did _not _need to see!"

Pulling back slightly, Sirius turned towards James and stuck his middle finger up. "Bite me, Potter."

James grinned lopsidedly, leaning on the wall next to him, "Oh by all means, feel free to carry on, and I just thought you ought to know that the vampire is now after our blood – and Wormtail's too actually."

Shoving Sirius away, Remus gaped at him, "What the hell did you do!? Vampires can hold grudges for decades, centuries. f-forever even! Against generations of a family name!" He prodded James in the chest, "You, Mr Potter, have endangered your children and their children and their children and their-"

"Yes, I get the point," James cut in quickly, "But I think it's time we left, like _now._"

Remus growled to himself. "No. You are going to go in there and apologise for whatever the hell it was you did. I can't let you endanger any little Prong' we might have. Vampire grudges stink, honestly." James shuffled his feet, avoiding Remus' eyes. "What did you do?"

"I – er – I was having an argument with Snape about you and your – furry little problem – when the term vampire came into it. The actual vampire was so offended by the idea of Snape being one of them, that he er – he swore that I would pay for such a derogatory comment."

"Apologise. Now," Remus growled, taking James' elbow and pulling him forcefully back inside, his face stormy. The vampire was by their side in seconds, leering at James. "My friend would like to apologise for his earlier remark."

He nudged James with his foot and James caught the vampire's eyes, hiding a grin, "I am sorry, Mr. Vampire, for ever assuming that somebody as disgusting and inbred as Snape-, "he spat the name, "- could be one of you; somebody who is clearly intelligent and extremely good-looking."

The vampire considered him for a few moments, before grinning and offering out his hand. James shook it with a matching grin. "You'll go far, Mr. Potter. If anyone ever gives you any trouble, your friend knows where to contact me." He winked before seemingly melting into the dancing crowd.

"See? Vampires aren't that bad!" James insisted, "I take it you must know him?"

"We've met," Remus replied shortly. "Now let's go before you end up with a multitude of magical, deadly grudges against you."

Once outside, Peter and Sirius met them; Peter falling into step next to James; Sirius slinging an arm over Remus' shoulders.

"Remus knows that vampire apparently," James started conversationally as Peter hummed obliviously to himself, after being plied with Firewhiskey off James and Sirius all night. The translucent charm was starting to wear off and he was begging to gain some of his normal colour.

"How?"

"They have history, I think," James said, completely ignoring the stuttering werewolf, "They must have; you should've seen the way that vampire was looking at him!"

Sirius' arm tightened protectively over his shoulders, "Who knew our little Remus was such an adventurer?"

**.x0x.**

"It's all ready over? Oh man... I thought it was just beginning!" Peter complained when they laid him down safely on his bed.

Remus disappeared immediately, no doubt to remove the fur and clothes; James was attempting to undo the charms on his face and Sirius was simply laid day-dreaming, having grown quite attached to his fangs and feeling no need to be rid of them.

"My stomach hurts," a newly smooth Remus announced as he walked back into the dorm, "It must be all that chocolate." Despite the irritating ache, Remus had to admit that maybe, maybe Halloween isn't so bad after all.

Sirius sniggered as James threw his wand across the room in frustration, "Moony! Make my face back to normal!"

"It'll wear off," Remus soothed him, "Just go to sleep and it'll be gone by morning."

Once the light was out, Sirius crawled into Remus' bed. "Night, night, my little werewolf."

Remus chuckled lightly, half hitting his arm, "Goodnight my little vampire. Oh and Sirius?"

"Yeah?"

"How long do those fangs last for?"

"… A while."

"Good," Remus shuffled closer to him in the dark, bending his head to whisper in Sirius' ear, "So, bite me."

* * *

(1) I absolutely hate myself for putting this in but I just, I just couldn't resist. Bram Stokers Dracula is played by Gary Oldman... Yeah, I know, terrible, shoot me! I didn't realise until after I'd wrote it if that's any defence!

Erm, please point out mistakes, I've tried to correct it all but I know there's a few I've missed.

And this is a challenge for HPFC (Honestly, check it out!) and is also to feed my little vampire obsession...

Also, yeah, the kiss is pretty much out of the blue with no backing to it but I dunno- Tell me if it's really offensive!

Review xD


End file.
